Emma Takes Over
by all-lucys-r-me
Summary: A Wild and humorous story about how Emma goes to Jekyll's laboratory and meets the wild, new, improved, totally tubular EH!


Wild Complete Summary: This is a wild, humorous story takes place just after Dr. Jekyll's death. Emma goes to Jekyll's laboratory and falls asleep reading his journal. This happening could be something that could end up rather boring, but fortunately, Emma's sleep walking saves the story from that umm fatal fate and causes her life to get rather wild.

Wild Warning: Do not be drinking any liquids while reading this story. People have been known to spew liquid threw nostrils when reading such stories.

A/N: Blonds, please don't be offended by my wild reverence to someone being a "dumb" blond. I'm not actually blond, but everyone tells me I have blond roots and some people are even convinced that I die my hair to hyde my stupidity. So yeah, I share in being a "dumb" blond. I do realize there are many very smart blonds out in the world so like I said please don't be offended. Being blond rocks! (:

On another note, I'd like to mention that I do realize that in this story there is a major overuse of the word "Wildly" or "Wild!" This was done intentionally to add even more strange random humor. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this wild story!

Chapter One

Emma Meets the Wild "EH"

Emma sat on the floor holding her fiancé head on her lap. She was still slightly shocked at what had just occurred.

The day she had dreamed of for weeks was finally here, but it had gone nothing like she had planned. Today she was supposed to marry Dr. Henry Jekyll, but something went wrong! During their vows, he had suddenly transformed into a mad man. After Henry killed Simon Stride, he altered back into himself. Before Emma new what was happening Henry took John Utterson's sword and had stabbed himself so that he could end his foe: Mr. Hyde's life.

Now he lay dying on the floor. Henry looked painfully into Emma's eyes and tried to tell her how sorry he was for ruining their wedding.

"Shhh Henry, there is no need for this. I understand." Emma said softly.

"Emma, will you do something for me?"

"Anything darling."

Just then Emma had a convulsive twitch that caused her to jerk back and drop Henry's head on the floor.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" Henry asked. "You ruined my tragic romantic death scene!"

"Sorry I have butter fingers. I'm a dumb blond what do you expect?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you were so dumb. Well time to get back to the part where I die. Say your last line again."

"Anything Darling," Emma whispered…again.

"I want you to know everything about what has taken place here these last few weeks," Henry explained. "You must read my journal. Please try very hard to understand the experiment so that you can…pick…up…where I left…"

He couldn't complete his sentence. His breath was getting short as he closed his eyes.

"I love you," Emma told him softly.

Henry opened his eyes once more, gave her a weak smile, and then let his eye lids fall closed while he breathed his final breath.

"You are free. Sleep my tormented love," Emma whispered.

Tears began to flow slowly down Emma's cheeks as the police arrived to investigate.

Sir Danvers Carew slowly pulled his daughter up to her feet.

"We should go home now. There is nothing left for us to do here. Everything will be alright," Danvers soothed. "We will go home and eat some big fat caramel cucumbers! Caramel cucumbers always make everything better."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. Lets go home"

Together Emma and her father walked home.

When they arrived their maid opened the door for them. They came in and headed straight for the kitchen. The maid brought in a huge tray of caramel cucumbers and sat them on the counter.

"How did you know we wanted caramel cucumbers?" Danvers asked.

"Maids know everything, Sir," she replied.

With that, the maid left the room leaving Emma and her father alone. They looked at each other a moment wondering what the other one would do. Then without saying a word they ran to the counter and pounced on the cucumbers. Danvers got to them first though and ate them all within a few minutes as Emma just stood there and watched.

When he finished he looked up at his daughter who looked rather upset.

"How could you, Daddy! You ate all the caramel cucumbers!" Emma cried. "Today is the worst day of my life! First, my fiancé kills himself in the middle of our wedding, and then… then my own father eats all the cucumbers! My life is ruined!"

Emma ran to her room and slammed the door. She hurried to her wardrobe, pulled out several dresses, and stuffed them in a bag.

After several minutes, Emma returned to the kitchen.

"Daddy, I have decided that if I can't have any caramel cucumbers then I must run away and start a new life! Emma explained. "Good bye, Daddy."

Emma shook her fathers hand then hurried out the door. As she walked through the streets she found herself at Henry's house. She guessed she had just wandered there out of habit, but as she stood their staring at the familiar building, she found herself believing she was lead there for a reason.

'Henry wanted me to read his journal,' Emma thought. 'As long as I am here I might as well go in and find out about that experiment he was talking about.'

She headed up the steps and knocked on the door. After waiting several minutes, she tried again…still no answer.

"Poole, let me in! It's me…Emma," she begged.

After a long wait Poole finally opened the door. He looked a bit shocked upon seeing that it was Emma.

"Miss Carew, shouldn't you be at your wedding?" Poole inquired. "Where is Dr. Jekyll?"

"You mean you haven't heard? I thought the whole town would know by now!"

"Heard what? Did he leave you at the altar? Wow this is exciting!"

"Ummm, no not exactly. He sorta… well… umm… through a serious of events… he died."

"But…how?" Poole inquired.

Emma didn't want to tell him what really happened so after much contemplation she was able to come up with a believable lie:

"Well you see he…ummm drowned in the…ummm punch bowl. Yeah, that's what happened! He drowned in the punch bowl," Emma lied. "Quite a tragic accident."

"Man that really stinks! Now I'm out of a job. Know of any rich houses in need of a butler?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm out of here," Poole announced.

Emma backed out of his way and watched as Poole grabbed a few random objects and hurried out the door.

'Well at least that gives me the whole house to myself,' Emma thought. 'Now I can work undisturbed.'

With that, Emma headed to the laboratory. She found his journal and began to read the first few pages. After a while she grew quite bored and had soon drifted off to sleep.

Now Emma wouldn't have aloud herself to go to sleep if she would have remembered that she sometimes walked in her sleep, but she forgot, and so soon she had walked over to the counter picked up a box marked EH and injected some of the content into her veins.

The poke from the needle startled Emma and woke her up. She looked down and found herself still holding the syringe.

'Where did this come from?' she asked herself.

Dismissing her unanswered question Emma started to clean up the messy counter. Suddenly she began to feel a little funny. Then she fell to the floor screaming. She reached up and undid her hair so that it would fall loosely and wildly down her shoulders as she rolled wildly on the floor. Finally, she felt "normal" again (but in a wild sort of way) and stood to her feet laughing an evil witch-like cackle.

'I feel amazingly alive! I think I'd like to find myself a job tonight…not just any old job though. I want a job that involves some fun. Where can I find a job like this?'

She thought for a moment then it came to her. She knew of just the place and that place would be the perfect place for her to start her new life.

Emma wildly fled from the house and headed to the wild Red Rat. Just outside the door stood "The Spider" who was ending a deal with a young well-dressed man. Emma approached The Spider and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" she asked wildly.

The Spider shook the man's hand wildly then lead Emma into a back entrance of the building.

"Now what is it you'd like to discuss?" he questioned.

"I'd like a job here."

"Oh I see. What is your name, girl?

"Edwina…Edwina Hyde.

The Spiders eyes grew narrow at the name Hyde.

"Hyde? Any relation to the Hyde that was the last man to see Miss Lucy Harris alive?

"No! Not that I know of anyway," Edwina answered defensively.

"Pity. I was hoping you'd know what happened to him. We miss him coming around here. He was a good customer… always overpaid." Spider explained. "Aw well, back to your business. I think that perhaps a job could be arranged, but first you need to 'audition.'"

Edwina nodded her approval and followed the Spider who led her to a small dark room. The only things in the room were a lamp on a trunk and a double bed. The bed took up most of the room.

Spider turned down the bed then went over to the lamp.

"Are you ready for your 'audition' Miss Hyde?" he inquired.

"Am I? You bet I am," she answered wildly. "Bring on the men!"


End file.
